Holding Cell
by Trixta
Summary: What happened after Angel left Dru and Darla to their massacre in 'Reunion'? **Now easier to read**


Holding Cell  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For violence and swearing)  
  
Category: Lindsey/Darla I guess  
  
Summary: What happened in Holland's basement after Angel shut the door and left in the season 2 episode 'Reunion'?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Angel: The Series' or any of the characters, they belong to the brilliant Joss Whedon, Fox TV, etc.  
  
Author's note: I did originally format this so it was in paragraphs. However, whilst uploading it onto the fanfiction.net site the paragraphs disappeared. I apologise for this and hope it is now easier to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Darla looked at Angel with a grin on her face as Dru grabbed the man standing next to her roughly by the hair and brought his head close to hers. She took a step forward and stared at him confidently.  
  
"Come on, Love. I never did get that goodbye kiss." She challenged.  
  
Angel stared back, his face blank.  
  
"You will."  
  
At this comment, Lilah let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
".But not tonight." He finished.  
  
Holland's face fell and became a picture of terror as what Angel had said began to sink in. Lilah rose from her seat and looked at Angel with frightened, pleading eyes.  
  
"For God's sake, help us!" She said, her voice rising in fear.  
  
Holland took a step closer to Angel, and in doing so positioned himself closer to Darla. He unwilling shivered as he felt the cold coming off the vampire stood next to him.  
  
"Angel, please. People are going to die!"  
  
Angel's face remained blank as he took a step backward, arms outstretched to the two large doors separating the cellar from the rest of the house.  
  
"And yet, I just can't seem to care."  
  
With those parting words, he closed the door on the room of lawyers. Holland's mouth formed an 'o' as he realised he was about to die. Darla's hands rose to stroke his face and he anxiously called out to Angel in one last plea.  
  
"Please, Angel! We can n-negotiate!"  
  
Dru's eyes went wide with anticipation and excitement.  
  
"Daddy." she breathed, a grin slowly spreading across her face.  
  
Darla increased her grip on Holland's neck and brought his head down towards her and, taking one last look at the locked door sunk her fangs into his neck. At the same time Dru bit into the young lawyer she was holding. As soon this happened, all hell broke loose. Angel's footsteps had long since receded and the lawyers realised they were all going to die if they didn't do anything. They were climbing over items of furniture in an attempt to get as far away as possible from the vampires, screaming all the while. A few attempted to open the doors but failed as their fingernails scraped down the polished wood and strangled yelps were emitted from their throats in an attempt to get the attention of anyone who may be able to hear them. Of course, no one could.  
  
One of the female lawyers at the doors was pulled back swiftly by Dru's cold hand, her neck snapped instantly. The man who had been stood next to her stared in shock. His wide eyes rose shakily to meet Dru's and she grinned, beckoning his with a finger.  
  
Meanwhile Darla stood next to Lindsey, the one lawyer who hadn't run screaming to the other side of the room, repeating Dru's earlier chant. "Pretty lawyers, all in a row. Eenie.meenie.miney.mo." Lindsay watched her through soft eyes walk over to the group of cowering lawyers, whose confident shells had fallen away and left them open, like little children, scared and helpless. Dru finished with the lawyers at the door and came to join Darla. Between them they killed every single scared, screaming, useless lawyer there except two.  
  
Lindsey had watched the proceedings without feeling an ounce of pity for his colleagues. He had slid into the large armchair and was now watching Darla wipe the blood from her lips as Dru held out her hand to the lawyer who had remained cowering on the floor.  
  
"Come on, Lawyer." She cooed softly.  
  
Slowly Lilah reached up to grasp Dru's outstretched hand. Dru pulled her gently to her feet and led her over to the other armchair. She ran a cold finger down Lilah's cheek. "So soft." She whispered, and grinned at the new waves of fear she felt coming from Lilah. Then she turned to Lindsey and, in full vamp face prepared to pounce.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Darla stood looking at Lindsey, and a smile formed on her face. She and Dru had just killed the rest of his colleagues and yet he sat here, calm, collected, and without an ounce of fear. She liked it. It intrigued her as no one had ever reacted this way before. She didn't want Dru to end it just yet. She was going to have fun tonight. She slowly walked towards him and slid herself into his lap. She leaned towards his neck, in full vamp face, and waited to see if she could sense fear. Yet still there was none. She grinned into his neck and kissed it softly. She could feel the blood pumping beneath the surface of his skin. Hear its rhythmic thumping. She moved her head so she was face to face with him. Lindsey's hands snaked round her waist. He looked over her shoulder and was pleased to see fear mixed with jealousy on Lilah's face. He looked back at Darla. She was looking at him with a curious expression on her face.  
  
"You're really not afraid of me are you?"  
  
Lindsey shook his head slightly.  
  
"Well then you're a fool."  
  
Lindsey nodded slowly, never taking his eyes from Darla's gaze. Darla simply grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
From the other armchair, Lilah watched on. She felt her nervousness rise as Darla leaned perilously close to Lindsey's neck then felt a surge of jealousy as she began to kiss him. As his arms began to tighten around her waist and she ran her fingers down his shirt, tearing it slightly with her long nails. Dru looked down at Lilah and giggled. Lilah drew her attention away from Darla's game to the vampire hovering dangerously close to her.  
  
"Jealous, are we, Pet?" Lilah said nothing and just began to shake with fear as Drusilla leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"He won't have those kisses in the morning. You've outstayed your welcome. Night night."  
  
With that she delivered Lilah a severe blow to the side of the head, knocking her unconscious. The last thing that she saw before darkness take over was Darla raise her hand to pull Lindsey closer to her.  
  
Lindsey pulled back, breathless, and looked at Lilah's limp form. Then he looked back at Darla and grinned. He moved his head back down towards her, his lips claiming hers once more. Dru grinned at her childe and began to giggle.  
  
"Grandmum, games must end. The law is coming. And the healers."  
  
Darla broke the kiss and smiled evilly at Lindsey. She morphed back into her game-face and leaned towards his ear.  
  
"Sweet dreams, love."  
  
With that, her tongue snaked out of her mouth and flickered onto Lindsey's neck. He sucked in a breath and allowed his grip to loosen. His good hand ran along Darla's leg. Darla then repeated Dru's actions and knocked him unconscious. With that she rose from his lap and stared at the mess the room was in. The lawyers had effectively torn the room to shreds in their attempts to escape the rampaging vampires. Well, didn't want to make it look like there was any favouritism here, She picked up Lindsey's body easily and laid him on the floor. Dru did the same with Lilah but treated her a little more roughly than Darla had Lindsey. Darla stood back and allowed Dru to wreck the rest of the room. Making sure that nothing stood intact. Darla turned her attention away from Dru and turned towards the door. With three swift she was stood in front of the large pieces of wood preventing their escape. She bunched her fists and using all her strength delivered a roundhouse kick to the crack in between the two doors. The lock broke with a satisfactory crack and the doors swung open. When Dru was done, she grasped Darla's outstretched hand and they fled from the room, into the outside world leaving the remains of their massacre in a crumpled heap on the floor of Holland's wine cellar.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Waddya think?  
  
Feedback is much appreciated so PLEASE read and review.  
  
Thanx  
  
Trixta  
  
( 


End file.
